Money
by Dyde
Summary: Weiss learns what money can mean to someone, and how powerful it can be in a way different than what she was used to.


Team RWBY was returning from a trip into town. Having stocked up on some supplies for the new term, they were now taking a detour by some shops to do window shopping. The occasion? Ruby's birthday was coming up and Yang was still trying to coax what she wanted out of her. Having grown up most her life with just her dad, money had been a bit tight for them. She was content with what she had and never want extravagant things. That didn't mean her big sister didn't want to spoil her.

"Seriously Rubes. What do you want?"

Ruby continued walking, her heads behind her head. "Hmm, I don't know. Polish for crescent rose? Or a book?" She offered.

Yang pouted, she knew her sister had plenty of polish and a Blake had already chosen a few books to get her.

Weiss stayed quiet. She had grown up spoiled. Being born to a rich influential family, she was spoiled on every one of her birthdays. Anything she mentioned around that time would find itself wrapped and waiting for her to open on her special day.

"Is there nothing else?" Yang continued to pressure her, looking around.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Oh! The double triple chocolate limited edition Beowulf plate of cookies!" She explained getting more and more excited, her voice raising in pitch with each word.

"Your eating those right now though." Blake offered.

Ruby pouted, kicking the dirt. "But they're really good." She defended herself before eating another cookie.

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Come on sis, it's your birthday let me spo-" She was cut off as she ran into the back of Ruby suddenly. "Oof! What's the deal sis?" She asked, following her sister's line of sight.

Yang's jaw dropped, causing Blake and Weiss to look for themselves, curious as to what could have draw the sister's attention like that.

"Well that's pretty." Blake commented idly, her book abandoned as she examined the dress in the window.

Yang looked it over once again. "It's just like-"

"Moms." Ruby finished, her eyes transfixed on the dress. Slowly she approached the window, trying to get a better look.

Weiss and Blake both shot each other a glance, knowing that subject was sensitive to the sisters.

"One of the photos on the fireplace at our home has Summer wearing a dress just like this." Yang explained, still amazed by the coincidence.

"Yang. That's what I wa-" Ruby cut herself off as she finally noticed the store they were looking in. Fancy dresses and jewelry line the rest of the window display as well as the interior. Ruby knew there was no way her sister would be able to afford a dress from that shop.

A sad smile graced Ruby's lips as she let out a soft sigh and turned from the shop. "Let's get back! I'm tired!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up energetically, careful not to spill her bag of cookies before she continued walking on. She paused momentarily to look back, before continuing to walk.

The rest of team RWBY were still standing just outside of the store, a bit shocked by their leaders reaction. Yang's fists clenched as she walked in the store. Weiss stared at the dress. It certainly was beautiful.

She knew she could afford to get it without much hassle. She shared a glance with Blake, before Blake scampered ahead, striking up a conversation with Ruby trying to distract her.

A moment later Yang emerged from the store, her face crestfallen. "That store is so overpriced." she complained angrily to Weiss.

Weiss kept silent, feeling a bit awkward. She never really had to deal with something being to expensive for her, at most she would have to wait a bit. "I coul-"

Yang cut her off with a sigh. "Oh well. I'll just have to find some work. I asked them to hold it. It took some convincing but they'll hold it till her birthday at least." Yang said, grinning at Weiss. "Don't worry, I got this."

Weiss frowned, knowing just how expensive a dress like that would be. She had her doubts that Yang would be able to afford it.

After a moment they caught up to the other two, Ruby back to her cheery old self.

XxXxXxXxX

Weiss was woken up to the sound of the door closing. Groaning slightly, she looked at the clock. 4 AM? She was going to give a piece of her mind to whoever decided to get up at this absurd time.

Her eyes straining in the darkness, she made out the mane of Yang. What confused her was she was just entering.

"Yang?" She spoke quietly.

"Sorry Ice Queen. Didn't mean to wake you."

Weiss felt something in her tighten up. If she was just coming back... Standing up quickly she grabbed Yang's hand and hauled her out of the room. A moment later they found themselves on the balcony.

"Why are we standing in the freezing cold?" Yang asked with a yawn.

Weiss glared at her. "Yang Xiao Long. You come back to the dorm at 4 AM and act like nothing is up? This isn't the first time someone has caught you sneaking in. What are you doing out so late? We have classes tomorrow! Today! Whatever." She scolded, shivering slightly.

"A job." Yang said simply.

Weiss's words died in her throat. Her fears had been confirmed.

After a moment she worked up the courage. "Will you make it in time?"

Yang's shoulders dropped as she turned away from Weiss. She leaned on the balcony. "I don't think so. I could only find a job as a bouncer, and there aren't many hours for that during the day. I'm only half way there and her birthday is in two days."

Weiss just stared at her. She felt something clench around her heart as she saw a fear tears drop onto the balcony railing.

After a moment Yang wiped her eyes. "I tried at least. Dad sent what he could but I don't want to rely on him too much. Blake even offered to throw in some money towards it as well."

"Yang. I could len-" Weiss started out.

Yang turned around, grinning, though some tears stained her eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'll come up with something. I'm sure I can sell a thing or two I have laying around and make it up." She said, thinking about what she owned that she could pawn off.

"Yang! Listen to me. It's important to you. I could lend you the money, it's not a problem. I'm more than well off. You could even pay it back if you want." She said, growing frustrated.

Yang smiled softly. "No thanks. I'll come up with the money my own way."

"Why are you being so stubborn!" Weiss snapped.

Yang sighed. "Weiss, I'm friends with you for you. Not for your money. I'm not going to take advantage of the fact you are rich for my own problems. Now I'm heading inside, it's cold out here." She said before turning around and walking back in, waving her hand as a goodnight.

Weiss was speechless. Never before had someone so blatantly rejected her wealth, especially when it was offered to them. Weiss let out a helpless sigh in the night before following the brute back to the room.

After falling back asleep for not a painfully short amount of time they had to get up for classes. After a struggle, a few thrown punches, and a smashed alarm clock they managed to get Yang up.

Weiss struggled to keep Yang awake through their classes, though she felt guilty every time she woke up her sleeping teammate, knowing the reason she was losing so much sleep. Slowly a plan formed in her head as their classes ended for the day.

"Yang, follow me."

Yang shook her head awake, having dozed off at the end of their last class. "What?"

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked curiously.

Weiss shot a pointed glance at Blake, who seemed to pick up the hint. "Come on Ruby. I need you to come with me to the bookstore anyway, there's this new book I want to pick up."

Ruby looked at Weiss but shrugged before walking away with Blake.

Dragging the sleepy brute away Weiss soon had led them to the Gym.

"What's the deal princess?" Yang asked curiously, looking around.

"Go get Ember Celica and change and meet me back here in 15 minutes. Or else." She said before walking off to prepared.

Yang frowned, but did as she was told, figuring Weiss had a point to all of this.

She let out a yawn as she looked around, finally noticing Weiss walking in with Myrtenaster.

"What's up? I wanna sleep before my shift tonight."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Let's make a bet."

Yang's eyes widened a bit. "A bet?"

"Yeah. I think you've been slacking off to much during training recently. If I win you have to go shopping with me whenever I want for a month and hold all of my bags without protest." Yang groaned at the idea of being dragged along to all the fancy stores and over priced boutiques that never captured her interest, the cost aside.

"And what if I win?" She asked, a bit provoked about being accused of slacking off.

Weiss slapped an envelope down on the bench near them. "I'll pay for a shopping trip so you can get whatever you want."

Yang picked up the envelope, looking through it. Her eyes widened. It was just enough for the dress and a little extra.

Yang felt conflicted feelings in her chest. She turned around. "I told you I don't want your mo-" She was cut off as Weiss appeared, Myrtenaster pointed just under her neck.

"This is a serious bet Yang. Don't think I'm going to go easy because it'd be convenient if you won. I'd love to have someone carry my bags when I shop." She said with a smirk.

Yang swallowed a bit nervously. "You're on."

A moment later they were in opposite ends of the sparring grounds, having pulled professor Port in to act as a referee of the match.

After reminiscing of the days of his youth when he was sparring all the time he started the match.

Yang grinned, a slight yawn escaping. "I'm taking the money."

In a moment Weiss dashed froward, thrusting Myrtenaster ahead of her.

At the perfect moment Yang spun around, throwing a punch.

Anticipating her teammates counter, Weiss brought the hilt of her rapier up, blocking up the blow as she slid backwards.

Summoning a glyph she jumped upwards, soaring over Yang as she threw a punch. "Prepare to carry my bags." Weiss taunted as she readied herself, landing on a glyph in the air before spinning it and launching herself at yang.

Yang slammed her fists together to ready herself, her eyes glowing red. "Sorry Weiss, I'm not passing up on this opportunity." She spoke as she prepared herself.

Yang stepped back as Weiss stabbed at the ground. Reaching out she grabbed Weiss's shirt, spinning her around before raising her hip to flip her over. Slamming Weiss on the ground Yang quickly straddled her, one hand pinning her down while the other one was cocked and ready hovering above Weiss's head.

Weiss's eyes widened, a little surprised just how serious yang had taken this fight. Normally when they sparred there was a lot of taunting and the fights dragged on till they ended in a draw. She dropped Myrtenaster and tapped on the ground.

Yang grinned as she returned Ember Celica to it's idle position. Getting off of Weiss she offered her a hand up. "I win." She said grinning.

Weiss wiped the dust off her dress. "You win this round." She walked over to the envelope with the money, holding it out to Yang.

Yang hesitated. "You don't need to. I still have time to figure things out."

Weiss glared at her teammate. "Now you listen here Yang Xiao Long. We made a bet, and I lost. You won fair and square. I fully intended to make you carry my bags if I won, now the least you can do is respect the rules." She scolded.

Yang stared at the envelope for a moment before smiling and taking it. Weiss smiled, and before she was ready Yang had pulled her into a tight bear hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Ohhhh you're the greatest." She said, spinning her around. After a moment she set down Weiss, stepping back, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Weiss just smiled. "I can tell how much the dress means to Ruby, and how much you wanted to get it for her. Just because some people only like me for my money doesn't mean I think you guys are that way. Ask for help if I can help you okay?" She said, leaning forward accusingly.

Yang grinned. "Okay. Thank you so much." Something dawned on her. "The dress!" Yang turned and dashed towards the garage.

Weiss just smiled, shaking her head before heading back to the room to relax, her back a little sore.

XxXxXxXxX

Ruby cheered excitedly as she opened the wrapped package Blake had given. Blake had given her a few books and each one drew her attention more and more and made her eager to read about the heroine's adventures.

After giving Blake a hug out of thanks she opened the bag Weiss had given her. Ruby's jaw dropped as she pulled out the contents. Brand new headphones, as well as a bag of cookies and a gift card for Ruby's local favorite bakery. Ruby grinned, putting the headphones around her neck before hugging Weiss as well. "Thank you so much as well."

"My turn!" Yang said with a sing song voice as she reached up and pulled out the package that was hidden in her bed. Hopping down she handed the wrapped box to Ruby. Ruby set it down before tearing off the wrapping. Opening the box she froze. She looked up at Yang, then back down at the box. Gently lifting up the dress a few tears appeared in her eyes. "Yang..." She whispered quietly.

"You wanted it, right?" Yang asked nervously.

Ruby nodded. "But that store." She said hesitantly. "How did you?"

Yang grinned and pumped her fist. "I'm the best older sister! I have my ways, and we have the best team. Now you sho-" She was cut off as Ruby slammed into her. Ruby wrapped her legs and arms around her older sister as she hugged her, crying happily. Yang stumbled from the force of the impact, her legs colliding with Blake's bed as she fell onto the bed, hugging Ruby tightly.

"Hey Rubes. It's okay."

"Thank you so much. So so much. It looks just like hers." Ruby continued to cry out.

Yang just smiled and rubbed her sister's back, before looking between Blake and Weiss smiling as they both returned a smile, glad they could do something for their team leader.

After a moment Ruby untangled herself from yang, sniffling slightly. Moving back to where she had set the dress she grinned. "I'll be right back."

In an instance she vanished towards the bathroom. A minute later she returned in her dress.

"You look beautiful." Blake said with grin.

"It suits you really well." Weiss complimented. "Come over here." She said, sitting on her bed.

Ruby moved next to Weiss curiously, shivering slightly as Weiss began to play with her hair, doing it up.

Yang was still standing there speechless, her hands on her mouth as tears lined her eyes. "Ruby. You look just like her." She said.

Ruby started to cry herself a little, wiping at her eyes as Weiss weakly scolded her to stay still ignoring the own tears that were building up.

Blake moved next to Yang hugging her slightly trying to make sure she was okay.

Weiss finished fixing Ruby's hair up, letting her step away.

It was a bit odd seeing Ruby in a white dress, but Weiss was amazed how well it looked on her.

Yang took a picture. "Dad has to see this." She said, sending it to him on her scroll.

Ruby just smiled, spinning slightly. "Thank you all so much."

"Happy birthday." Her team replied.


End file.
